parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Skylanders Academy (Sodor Academy)
Cast *Thomas as Spyro - (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Emily as Cynder - (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) *Sir Topham Hatt as Master Eon - (Sir Topham Hatt and Master Eon are both in charge of Sodor Railway and Skylander Academy) *Ashima as Stealh Elf *Rebecca as Flashwing - (Rebecca and Flashwing are both helpful) *Gator as Eruptor - (Gator and Eruptor are both have the word "tor" at the end of their names) *Philip as Pop Fizz - (Philip and Pop Fizz are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Lexi as Sprocket *Rajiv as Jet-Vac *Hugo as Hugo - (Hugo and Hugo are both share the same names) *Shane as Snap Shot - (Shane and Snap Shot are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Hong-Mei as Ninjini *Millie as Chill *Nia as Roller Brawl *Theo as Wind-Up *Axel as Kaboom - (Axel and Kaboom are both big and wear red) *Hannah as Hex - (Hannah and Hex are both named begins with the letter 'H') *Stafford as Cy - (Water Imaginator) *Samson as Flynn *Skiff as Food Fight *Timothy as Trigger Happy *Mr. Percival as Mabu Race Announcer *The Angry Policeman as Kaos - (Thomas and Spyro are both angry with The Angry Policeman and Kaos, because The Angry Policeman was a real villain in Thomas and Friends ep "Thomas Breaks the Rules") *Lady Hatt as Kaossandra *The Barber as Glumshanks *The Stationmaster's Wife as The Golden Queen *Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack - (Hurricane is a villain in Journey Beyond Sodor) *Vinnie as Wolfgang - (Vinnie and Wolfgang are both big and mean) *Frankie as Dreamcatcher - (Frankie is a villain in Journey Beyond Sodor) *Luke as Broccoli Guy - (Luke and Broccoli Guy are both wear green and Luke was rude in Blue Mountain Mystery) *Beresford as Chompy Mage - (Beresford was once rude to Thomas in Journey Beyond Sodor) *The Scrap Monster as Fire Viper *Sailor John as Strykore - (Sailor John and Strykore are both evil and named begins with the letter 'S') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Malefor - (Montana and Malefor are both powerful and named begins with the letter 'M') *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Crash Bandicoot *Anais Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Coco Bandicoot Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Spyro Emily.png.png|Emily as Cynder Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Master Eon MainAshimaCGI.png|Ashima as Stealth Elf Rebecca (TTTE).png|Rebecca as Flashwing Gator.png|Gator as Eruptor Philip.png|Philip as Pop Fizz MainLexiCGI.png|Lexi as Sprocket MainRajivCGI.png|Rajiv as Jet-Vac Hugo the Rail Zeppelin.png|Hugo as Hugo MainShaneCGI.png|Shane as Snap Shot Hong-Mei.png|Hong-Mei as Ninjini MainMillieCGI.png|Millie as Chill MainNiaCGI.png|Nia as Roller Brawl MainTheoCGI.png|Theo as Wind-Up AxelinBelgium.png|Axel as Kaboom Hannah (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hannah as Hex Stafford.png|Stafford as Cy (Water Imaginator) Samson.png|Samson as Flynn Skiff.png|Skiff as Food Fight Timothy.png|Timothy as Trigger Happy Mr.Percival.png|Mr. Percival as Mabu Race Announcer ThomasinTrouble10.png|The Angry Policeman as Kaos LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Kaossandra ACloseShave52.png|The Barber as Glumshanks ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png|The Stationmaster's Wife as Golden Queen MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Wolfgang MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Dreamcatcher LukeCGI.png|Luke as Broccoli Guy MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford as Chompy Mage ScrapMonsterPromo.jpg|The Scrap Monster as Fire Viper Sailor John.png|Sailor John as Strykore Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Malefor Gumball Old Pic.png|Gumball Watterson as Crash Bandicoot Anais Watterson.png|Anais Watterson as Coco Bandicoot Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017